wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Shion
Shion is a mysterious woman throughout the Wasteland Project. She appears when certain unborn children call out to her. She makes her first appearance in War Stories. As revealed in Caged Wonderland, Shion lives in limbo. Appearance and Personality Appearance Shion has pale skin with short black hair. She usually has gold eyes, but they turn red when the moment is intense. Shion wears a dark purple kimono with a light-colored obi. She has a white kitsune mask on her head and carries around a bright pink umbrella. Personality Shion only appears when she can hear the voices of uncertain unborn children. She'll listen to what they have to say and give the mothers their message. Storyline History War Stories Shion appears in Ami's room and introduces herself. She tries to lesson to what the baby is saying in Ami's womb. Shion ask the mother-to-be who the father is. When the teenage girl is annoyed, Shion warns her about the father and the baby's birth. She leaves Ami traumatized. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces Shion appears to Ju, appearing to be waiting for her. She says the one who called out to her hasn't arrived yet and leaves. Ju is naturally confused by all of this. Shion appears to Ju again when she is pregnant in the season finale. She says that her son has quite the story to tell. Ju gets angry and tells her to go away. Shion leaves, telling the clan leader that her son is destined to change the fate of mankind. Red Bones Shion makes a visit to Ami's room while she is resting. She encounters the shadowy figure of a nurse trying to rip the child out of Ami's womb. She convinces Ami that she she is dreaming when she wakes up. After a brief exchange, Sion creeps the nurses out and tells the baby that he is safe now. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Shion stops by and visits Ju again. She's just talking to her and checking up on the child. When Ju says she doesn't want to know the gender yet, Shion respects that and doesn't tell her. In the end, she asks for tea. Once she finishes the tea, Shion leaves. Caged Wonderland Shion is seen in limbo talking to presumably an unborn soul. She assures them that she will stay by their side and help them get conceived. She offers the soul some sweets, but they turn it down. Shion later takes the unborn soul down to Ikebukuro to meet their mother. She reassures them that they will meet her, tell them they can't interact with her, and to stay close due to the demons on the loose in the city. Devil's Wonderland Shion takes her companion to see his mother, who turns out to be Anri Sonohara. They see her leaving a convenience store. Shion warns the child not to make contact with her. Trivia * Shion is the first character to cross over to all three series in the Wasteland Project. Category:Characters Category:Fallen City Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Limbo